beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkusMaster84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You named Cyber Pegasis wrong, its Cyber Pegasis100HF not HP Block Ok I blocked him for 1 week if he does it again then tell me.HazeShot 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Dude I was mad and it was at the moment. Bitch isn't cursing, and you aren't getting admin rights here. Just stop sucking up, not working, k? BTW I don't hate you anymore. Thought we made up?? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 15:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' I forgot. Oops. No sarcasm or joke. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' (Talk) 17:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' Admin Your a admin now. Also sorry I didn't see your message before.HazeShot 02:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... Agent Z said that it's Counter Sagittario. And about the facebolts, who said they're names are original? I mean, if you read on Dark Leone's Facebolt, it clearly says Ravek. SKA POWER!!!! 21:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Shut up and stop making all the rules, dude who cares if your an admin?? Don't boss him around. He should be an admin not youu. Dude just stop and chill, really who cares your not the boss, and if the bey is real, there can be a page for it! Problemm??? 50px Rule 14 50px 21:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if your talking about Dark Gasher 145S and Dark Leone 145S, they're REALLY confirmed. But... the others no. And not all the pages need to have Trivia, neither have 100% perfect info. SKA POWER!!!! 21:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Say we found a picture of say.... the next evolution of Dragonoid/The Ultimate Weapon, and it was blurry and unseeable. Would we still upload it? Yes, because it's Canon. You can't say it's not Canon, because it's very clear it was IN THE ANIME. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just screw off, it's incredibly clear you aren't doing a good job at adminship, the first day. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Who cares if it's blurry? Who cares if the Face Bolt and Track are unknown? It's still a Bey that was in the anime... SKA POWER!!!! 21:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ever heard of something called "JAPANESE DUB." I mean really, compare the two fusion wheels, then GFY. No I'm not leaving out because it's my job as an admin to monitor things. Stop being a dick to tripod, and do what an admin should DO. Edit, and revert vandalizm. Don't just place a template or a heading on the article, REALLY WRITE IT. Dude, watch the episode, look at the Beyblades, and tell me if the Beys look fake. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, remember that i leaved Bakugan Wikia? It was because everyone hated all the content i was making on the wiki, so i left. Don't make me leave this one too. SKA POWER!!!! 21:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Really just stop fighting, want me to stop? STOP TALKING, AND EDIT. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) you can't block me while I'm still an admin. I an just unblock myself. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not just siding with Tripod cuz I hate you, he's mah friend. 01:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop blocking me? 50px Rule 14 50px 02:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat Im sorry but I don't really understand it could you explain it with less words. Also did this happen on this Wiki or Bakugan Wiki because you mention Bakugan.HazeShot 21:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey it seems like you were being mean to other users and thats against's the rules so i'll give you one last chance if you do it again your no longer a admin.HazeShot 00:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! We hope you enjoy your stay here! We missed you! :D User talk:EdBoy3 Hi i'm gonna delete the Beystadium pages because we already have them. Here, check it out. List of Beystadiums. User talk:EdBoy3 Hey I wanted to ask you if you could ask some users from Bakugan Wiki to join this wiki. It would be a BIG help. :) User talk:EdBoy3 Aw man, well could you go to other wikis and ask there? User talk:EdBoy3 Thanks! Man you are one heck of an awesome contributer. Even when you left, you still checked from time-to-time. Keep up the good work! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Welcome backHazeShot 03:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) are you in bakugan wiki hyperfireblaze0292 actually i cannot acces bakugan dimenisions if you challenge me in beyblade battles.com and if i am defeated i will quit DUDE DONT QUIT !!!! IT WASNT EVEN U UNLESS U MESSED WITH A.O.H. too then u might just be my awesome twinFSB 17:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC)living awesomeness was hereFSB 17:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) and my Dimensions works now ^_^ it's been working since monday night dude..tell A.O.H. TO COME AT ME !!!!!!! btw im on right now..FSB 18:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Living Awesomeness was here Current Pic Isn't that..... A Gyarados with Rayquaza's body in black? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And the emerald gem at the middle? LOL ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Questions ? 1.Are u the guy dating my sis (blaze wind) ?FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here 2. (not a question but ) i wanna re match with kyle cause dude when ya gotta go..u know and i told em that so yes he won.FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here 3.(also not a question) Yeah right man GOD forbid i add u as a friend,asking me to brawl, ranting,jumping 2 me with A.O.H. no way .and also i told A.O.H to find me on his own.FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here oh and also i was muted yesterday ^_^FSB 17:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here S&S wanna be Man i was just about to say the same thing about bendo and Pyrus DM84 That was an old message i put there man i cant get this hperfireblaze dude outta trouble can IFSB 16:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here PS. leave hyperfireblaze alone dude he didnt do anything Awesome Awesome so he rly is my awesome twin and imad fun of u ? hmm my bad..anyway is he ivo cause all ik is me and ivo called A.O.H. G.*.Y. Sorry if I was sounding mean, but, dude, knock it off with adding merchandise to the Beyblades cause it does not belong thre, no offense. User talk:EdBoy3 Yes but does Bakugan Wiki have their Bakugan like that? I don't think so. User talk:EdBoy3 Okay, fine sorry you could have at least told me what you were doing, sorry. Oh I also have a new blog post check it out! :D User talk:EdBoy3 thanks thanks for taking care of the information on all those pages i created. rainbowmaxdookee 22:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I know that, however it was released ONLY in Japan. Therefore, it should keep its original name. Please do not chnage it anymore. '''It's the Blader's Spirit! 01:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) How come you keep adding merchandise to all the beyblades.HazeShot 22:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) block Darkus master you know how to block anyone. Saumyajitmaity block darkus master can you please block Tripodnumberone for a month .Saumyajitmaity 11:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. Ok, I have been seeing many pages with false information. Oh yeah my bad. Reach for the stars 15:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) what did i do wrong? why do you block me? :/ Well, you failed... I told HazeShot and EdBoy3 to remove your adminship, let's see what they say. 16:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) We're still friends, but i'm mad with you (No, not because of that you blocked me, there are other reasons too) 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was a accident so let forget this happened and before you block a admin make sure you know what happened.HazeShot 16:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok i see what you mean but i before i get rid of his admin powers i want all the other admins agree HazeShot 16:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The reasons: *The block. *When you "bossed" me. *You blocked AgentZ time ago. And yes, Z is a good friend. 16:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) We need your help User_blog:EdBoy3/PROJECT:_REWRITE and User blog:EdBoy3/I'm confused... HazeShot 21:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Important New Blog Post, read it its very important. It's the Blader's Spirit! 15:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Click Here Hey sup DM84? Back to the lab again 12:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post. Go read it. Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 14:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC)' We have an IRC chat site. Go there, Me, Haze and Max are there. Its important. '''Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 17:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC)' click here Easter Happy Easter. '''Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 17:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC)' Awesome! Good for you! :D '''Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 00:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC)' Proper member? When do I become a proper (not new) member? Likegames 15:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks, about 10 days. New Blog Post. Read it, it's important. Click here '''Good and Evil co-exist; ''Without them, we cannot live '' 22:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah... dude, please, stop blanking pages... 17:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Remember your comment in the blog post. You may think it's not a big deal when it is. That was old like a month ago. We worked it out with the WBO, we don't need you yapping up to everyone else what we did, when we stopped it. Understand, you probably don't understand the words coming out of my mouth now do you? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I worked it out with her (Kai-V is a girl) and shes not peeved off at us, what more do you need... [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I did that because you are immature. You are short-tempered and sometimes, you act like this no offense. We can stop this right now and forget about it and live our lives or, you could do what happened between you and Agent Z before, even though you two made up. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, just don't make me angry again please. The thing is I want to take Agent Z's admin rights away but since I'm such a n00b I never figured it out even though I'm an admin which is pretty sad. Could you do it and two more things. Sorry I kicked you in the IRC chat room the other day and since Z never gave you a code; since I don't play BD that much, I'll try to buy a Bakugan and give you it's DNA Code. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and would you mind going to the chat I have a proposal to tell you about the Beyblade Wiki. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey there hello i am a new guy in this wiki my friend told me about this wiki. and hey there. Chat DarkusMaster84, go to chat I want to talk to you. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) New blog, go see it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Ok listen, you're not editing a lot and it's tempting me to remove your admin powers. If you don't do better you will be relieved of you admin powers, understand? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *This is what I'll do. I'll relieve you of your admin powers since you are very busy but I'll give 'em back to you when you have more time to edit, k? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) **Of course we need you, why would you think that? Anyway, this Wiki is not in good shape, we have to fix certain things and the WBO still hates us. If you're gonna be like that and leave us like last time, go ahead. We don't copy info anymore and of course we need you. Just remember, it's your own fault if you leave, if you leave, we won't bring ask you to come back it's your choice. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ***Of course we don't have a community. That was the #1 Goal I wanted to make for this Wiki. Bakugan Wiki has drama all the time but at least they have a community. We tried a spotligtht and only got like 1 new member. Fine, I'll give you you're admin powers back since you are busy, but are free on the weekend. Sorry I'm just struggling to build a community when it's like a ghost town here. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ****Anyway, lets just forget all this happened. I gave you back your admin powers and for everything it's my fault. Sorry, I didn't understand, just take care. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *****Yes, I am aware of that. I did that because I thought you were doing a great job at editing. Anyway, let's just forget this arguement, I'm sorry, it's all my fault and take care. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ******Ok, this is all cleared up. Now take care and have a nice life. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC If you want to, go to the IRC. I have things to discuss about the Wiki. It's ok if you don't want to, I'll respect your choice. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hey there, It is an honor. Thank you very much. I will uphold the position well.Zachattack31 14:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I am a 9 year old who has Evil Gemios. i saw a spider today. :( --Puffle339 14:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Thanks Dark! As Zach Said, It Is An Honour And I Will Make Sure To Use It Well! Oh, And Thanks For Contributing To My List. This Project Should Make Bey Pages Easier To Construct As A Simple Template Is Needed For Each Part. Once Again, Thank You. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have a new Blog, check it out, it's important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, DarkusMaster, not that it's any of my buisness of anything but you sure are one with the ladies, 75+ and dated in pre-K? Wow, dude, you sure can get the ladies like 1, 2, 3. Also that Mad reference was hilarious "Watch out ladies, here comes Hades". For a 10-year old you sure are one heck of a playa. Let a playa play, jk. Anyway just wanted to say, have a nice trip to Epcot! I've been there before, when I was like 8 or 9. Take care! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) If you could please go to chat. I know you're under a tough time and you're probably peeved off but I want to help you. It's ok if you don't want to, I'm here to help. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Very Important Blog Yep. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Aww... That's my first reason gone :P Well, Lets think now: **I cannot change my picture. I've tried but it always comes out as my one that i did have from facebook. Ironically, it changes on the leaderboard :S **I'm running Project Parts: a large project dedicated to making page building easier by utilising templates. **I'm constantly looking at the recently changed pages and editing any pages that don't seem to be at a standard. **I have marked 4 pages for deletion. Yes, four! All were vandalism! **I have edited at the wiki for 30 days straight! I got the badge! Going for 60 now :D **I am 6th on the leaderboard, behind only the best of the best! **I'm going to write todays episode summary. And next weeks... and the week after... maybe the week after that... maybe for eternity? **Being able to protect pages would be useful for the Project Parts templates as these templates are edited easily by clicking a button on the page they are on. We've already had one vandalised which i've reverted. **I can use a good amount of wiki coding which comes in useful from time to time **These are becoming pretty random... **I have a Twisted Tempo 145WD... because i'm cool like that? **I'm gunna end it here... So, sorry about the last three. Couldn't think of much more! Enjoy this long list of things that i'm never gunna type out again! :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 12:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Some have been deleted but i think that there are two that haven't? I'm not sure. Also, thanks. Did you even ask the others? They might get slightly annoyed if they don't agree :/ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, sorry to be bothering you constantly, it's one of my many traits, Liking that every community message these days has my name in it :P and did i get removed from the admin trial? My most recent group is rollback. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Good job on making Manaphy an admin. I know he will be a great one and if you have some issues on the problem, fell free to chat with me. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Blog, Read, Now, Please? Read...This...Now...Please :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey if you want to chat, me and Desboy will be there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Super Important Blog!!! Yes, sorry for all these messages. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Come Chat :3 If you have time, go to the IRC chat :3 Me, Ed and Haze are there :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Not to bring a skeleton out of a closet or anything... But... http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Grandpa_Ryunnosuke Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 05:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Check it out! :D Check out my user page. I created a template for use in admin userspaces. Take a look and if you like it then add it to your space. It's got links to every admin on it. Enjoy :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Would you like to Chat, I'm there if you have time. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Just asking, why you blocked Fire writer? -.- Get your game on! 16:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) He's also the admin of Beyblade Anime Wikia! Curse him! Get your game on! 19:12, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I talked to that guy today on IRC, he said he was going to delete all the pages... Get your game on! 19:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, whatever, can you help me with old Beyblades Special Moves? I just finished Heavy Viper Wall and i'm working on Galaxy Storm. Get your game on! 19:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Get your game on! 19:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, thanks. It is good like this :D Get your game on! 19:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Better go to IRC.. NOW! Get your game on! 22:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't hate you... I never said I hated you, why would I? You are one of the best contributers here even better than me. I just said I'm not picking sides, that doesn't mean I hate you. Please don't leave we care about you, we don't want you to go, please stay. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then they are dumb. From my expierence, I know that you are a great admin, if not one of the best here. I agree with you Bakugan Wikia has people bossing around and we can't be like that. Either way, just ignore them and you are a fantastic admin and if you want we can chat. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC Wanna chat? Me and Ed are there. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) All new Blog! It's important! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Another new Blog! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Come chat with me and Ed :D [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 00:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? If you want to chat I'm there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't write anything, that was KingSackBoy, hes just mad cause I blocked him because he vandalized. You know I would never do anything like that. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, do you still want to chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday from all of us at Beyblade Wiki! Have a great day! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Happy B-day! ( wish I knew sooner... ) FASTBLADE503510=05 June 13 , 2011 Very important Blog, please read. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 01:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) DM, what did you do to the IRC chat? No wehenever I get to the chat, I am not an op there, what did you do? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU Thanks for deleting that blog!A bunch of wiki spammers, send em' to da moon! 17:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for the offer! If it's ok, I'd like " A Bunch of wiki spammers," Brown, and " Send em' to Da Moon!" Dark Blue! Once again, Thanks! A bunch of wiki spammers, send em' to da moon! 18:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Question What is a beurcat?( i think thats how you spell it) and how does it differ from an admin? Thanks in advance. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks, I was just wondering. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Again, thanks! I'm trying to edit and post pics as much as possible, so I'm pretty busy now. Tnx. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, really?!?! Dude, coming from you, this means a ton! Thanks! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks! Dont worry, I wont let you down! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea, do you mind putting this photo in Ray Striker D125CS? I can't. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoops Sorry Darkus, didnt know that! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) BRB Hey Darkus, I thought I ought to tell ya, I'm going to run some errends, so I'll be back in a few hours. See ya! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No hard Feeling here! Actually, thanks! I know I didn't do a good job on it; thanks for editing it! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Darkus I'm back. Turns out we could do all the errands online! All we did is go out to eat. Also, My package came in! I got Galaxy Pegasus, Thermal Lacerta, and Midnight Bull Now! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 22:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ReallY?! Well, I dont plan on battling with Galaxy AT ALL. Also, sorry, For those who caught it, I added The same Gingka Picture on Gingka. It's deleted now. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Darkus, Sorry I coulnt chat earlier. Mom said it was too early! lol I'm on chat if you want to. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 14:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Darkus if you wanna chat I 'm there. Manaphy might show up. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) DARKUS PLEASE Come, LikeGames wants to be Op'ed! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, nevermind, I op'ed him A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 16:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh Hey Darkus. sorry for staying on chat. I'll be back to work tommorow; see ya! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I may be back here at 6:30 A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Edboy and FastBlade '''Hey Darkus, Were chattin right now, if ya wanna join'! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 22:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) See ya Hey Darkus. Will you help me with Galaxy Heart? I just made it. Forgot some names though. I'll be back at 8:30. Thanks in advance. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 00:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) meh Guess you dont wanna chat. see ya tommorow. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 01:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You Should know by now Chat. Pwease. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No prob! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back, I'm gonna edit a bit, but if you want to chat, just tell me! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC)